Home At Last
by Ellivia22
Summary: It's been five years since Zack and Cody have seen each other. Now a graduate student, Cody has to give a speech on what it's like to be a twin. But can he do it without his brother by his side? Zack/Cody brotherly. Enjoy!


(A/N: Hello Suite Life fans. I am back! Sorry it's been so long since I've put up a brotherly love fic. I've had writer's block for the longest time. And I was thinking that Valentine's Day would be a perfect day to put up this story, because it's not just a day about romantic love, but family love as well :). Anyway I really hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life I would be going on a much longer vacation than a weekend vacation.

**Home At Last **

** By: Ellivia22**

** Cody**

I sigh nervously as I continue to pace back and forth. The note cards that I'm clutching tightly shake slightly. I peer quickly through the curtain at the large audience facing the stage. Then I continue my pacing.

I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's not like I haven't given speeches before-especially in front of my fellow students at Yale University. It's not a subject I deal with when it comes to my major, but it's a subject I'm very familiar with. I glance at the title at the top of my first note card: "The Many Ups and Downs of Being a Twin."

Being a twin. I know everything there is to know about being one. Especially after all the crazy things Zack and I have been through the past 22 years. Yet I can feel my confidence drain me fast.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight. It takes all the strength that I have to keep my emotions under control. Deep in my heart I know why this speech is making me nervous. Because whenever the subject of twins is brought up, I am flooded with so many emotions at once I don't know how to control them: longing, pride, sadness, and most of all, immense fear. It's been at least five years since I've seen Zack, and six months since the last time I talked to him. I swallow the lump in my throat as I remember the last time we were together.

_I peered through the slightly ajar door, careful not to make my presence known. My heart was accelerated. It was hard for me to keep everything together. It had been a while since I had been in the Tipton. But I had to stop by. _

_ I watched silently as Zack, clad in desert camel camis and hat, sat on his bed stuffing various items into his green bag: clothes, pocketknife, various pictures. I couldn't believe the way my life would be changing drastically so fast. In a few hours, the Marine Corps was to send my twin to Iraq. I had never been so frightened in my life. Because of our connection, I knew that Zack's fear was ten times worse than mine._

_ "So are you just going to spy on me or are you going to come in," Zack asked from the bedroom._

_ Unabashed I entered the bedroom we shared for so many years. Zack stared at me, giving me a slight smile. I forced myself to grin back. "Hey. I brought you some snacks to take." I placed the assortment of candy and cookies by his bag. _

_ "Thanks man. You know me too well."_

_ Zack continued to talk, telling me that I needed to keep him up to date with everything while he was gone, but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes were focused on the open bag beside him. Nestled beside some of his clothes was a picture in a frame of Zack and I wearing royal blue graduation robes. His arm was around my shoulders, a huge grin on his face. My heart broke. I admired my brother for going off and serving our country. But I couldn't help feeling the intense fear that this could be the last time I'd ever see him. _

_ Zack must've felt my emotions because the next thing I knew he was off the bed and his arms were around me in a comforting hug. His grip was so tight I knew he was feeling it too. I was barely able to hold the tears back. _

_ "Shh Codes," he said gently. "It's going to be okay."_

_ "I can't lose you, Zack," I barely managed to choke out. "I just can't!"_

_ "I'll always be with you, Cody. You know that. I mean after all, unlike other twins, we have that connection."_

_ "I know."_

_ BEEP! BEEP!_

_ Zack's watch continued to beep. My heart sank. I knew what that alarm meant. For a moment we ignored it and continued to comfort each other. Zack gripped on me tighter. I thought I felt one of my ribs crack. "No matter what happens to me I want you to go on with your life. Have a successful law firm; win a Nobel Prize. I know you can do it."_

_ I pulled back slightly. The look on his face clenched my stomach. Did he expect not to return? "But Zack!"_

_ "Promise me." His blue eyes were desperate._

_ "I promise."_

_ Zack hugged me one last time. "I love you, Cody."_

_ My face was definitely wet now. This was the first time he ever said those words first. "I love you too."_

_ Then after letting go of me, Zack put the snacks I brought him in his bag and zipped it up. Then he left our old room and off to a place where I couldn't follow; couldn't protect him._

_ "Goodbye Zack." I whispered. "Be safe."_

"Now I'd like to present to you our speaker of the evening. He's a first year graduate student majoring in law and has first hand experience on being a twin. Please welcome Mr. Cody Martin."

I force myself to focus as I come on the stage to loud applause. I clear my throat and begin my speech. I start off talking about the different types of twins and the different characteristics. Then I mention some statistics. The whole time my mind is on Zack. I can't help but feel worried, since I haven't been able to feel our connection for at least two weeks. I hope with all my being that he's all right.

In the middle of my speech I glance briefly at the powerpoint behind me. A picture of Zack and I at age three being read to by our mother is on the screen. It is now time to put some personal experience in my lecture. And I know just where to start.

"Now that you all know the scientific facts about twins I shall tell you some personal experiences where being a twin has impacted my life." I place my note cards on the podium. I don't need them anymore.

"While the many sets of twins that I've met in my life were closer than close, Zack and I sometimes don't see eye to eye. He's ten minutes older than I am, but we both have different interests, hobbies, and different ways of dealing with issues. For example while growing up I was more interested in keeping my perfect 4.0 GPA and was more interested in getting into this university than dating. Zack on the other hand, struggled a lot with school and to hide his frustration spent his time exceeding in sports and chasing after girls. It was times like those where we couldn't believe that we were related-much less identical twins. Those were also the times where we couldn't stand each other." I grin in spite myself. "Especially during high school. It seemed that Zack's main mission was to make my life miserable, such as pulling a very nasty prank on Christmas Day which ended up drenching me in cold water in the middle of the night."

The audience laughs.

"Before you think that being a twin is awful, let me tell you there are great things about it too. All through our childhood we were partners in crime. It seemed like every other week we got grounded by our mom for some schemes we came up with. One time when we were thirteen Zack started sleepwalking because of a horror movie we saw. So in attempt to prevent him from doing so I covered our entire room in bubble wrap-which I got wrapped up in."

I start to relax as I continue to get more laughter from the audience.

"Because Zack and I are twins we have a special connection. He could be in the other room, or even in another state and he'd know when I am upset or angry and would do his best to comfort me, and I did the same for him. In fact we would do anything for each other, no matter what the situation would be. He is the most important person person in my life and I love him very much."

My eyes glance at the powerpoint once again. The pictures, which have been changing throughout my speech has landed on the most recent one that has been taken of Zack and I. It was after his graduation from boot camp. I feel tears in my eyes. Thankfully the audience is too far away to see.

"I'm proud to be a twin. More importantly I'm proud to be Zack's twin. And I hope that someday soon he will come home. Thank you."

I grab my note cards and turn to exit the stage. I am aware that the audience isn't applauding. It doesn't bother me. I'm too busy thinking about my brother.

I don't even make two steps when I stop dead in my tracks. I blink several times, unable to believe what I'm seeing. A figure is standing close to the edge of the stage. A person in a dark blue dress uniform. Someone who looks almost exactly like me. How long has he been standing there?

"Z-Zack?" I barely manage to choke out.

He grins at me. "You know I'd never miss any of your speeches, Cody."

In a daze I meet my brother in the middle of the stage. Once we embrace in a tight hug I know for sure that this isn't a dream. This is real. My brother is really here. Loud applause and cheers erupt in the auditorium, but I don't notice. The only thing that matters is my twin.

"You're here." I barely manage to choke out. My body trembles slightly in shock. "Y-you're home."

"That's right. I'm home, little brother. I'm home to stay."

I smile against Zack's shoulder. For the first time in years I feel complete again.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
